When I lost you
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: Rei/Kai .. tyson wants an explanation. *sigh*
1. WILY 1

This is mie very first fic .. so i just hope its okay.. its supposed to happen during the time Kai left for the Demolition boys , yup that's what i should think cuz i've started watching beyblade not to long ago cuz singapore tv is so damn slow .. the episode last sunday was the one where the bladebreakers first met the white tigers .. well thats how slow it could get *cries* and since i dun really know anything that happened then so im trying to use mie limited imagination so if the story doesn't fit the anime im really sorrie (pls dun flame.. i mean u can but dun be too harsh ^^).   
yar and the song 'when i lost you' is by sarah whatmore its really nice and catchy you can download it at http://201.inhe.net/music/s/Sarah Whatmore--When I Lost You.mp3 cut and paste in the browser you gotta rename it to a wav file and play it on windows media player.. and the site does not belong to mi. thought the song it fits quite well and this song reminds mi of raven from zoids * l lurve raven * .. i feel his character is similar to kai , happy there's a Firefox who lurves him as much as mi.. hmm, crap. yar and rei rules !!   
  
::this is from rei's point of view::  
  


-*****************-

  
_Well, I've tried and tried to hold this thing together_  
  
'Kai! I've finally found you, hey wait !' I called out , seeing Kai walk alone along the shops.  
//(this is gonna be hard, its a rei's POV, and im a girl trying to feel how rei might feel)I had this thing for Kai, an attraction I felt ever since I first met Kai, only for it to turn into -love-. I didn't know why, for Kai being the cold son of a bitch (aishiteru: oops .. started namecalling .. but i still like kai^^) he always was. But feelings were still feelings, why of all people I must fall for , well, you.. -Kai-. I've kept the feelings inside for so long, every second it would burn brighter than ever (burning feelings .. hmm even i am confused). It hurt me, but I just could not find a way to tell you, I mean , who on earth with the right frame of mind would do that ?? So I could only cherish the times we were together , the practices, the matches. And all of a sudden you just left like that, you disappeared . 'So it's gonna end like that ??', I was really close to tears, I was really frightened I'll never see the person I loved the most again , only to find you at the match the very next day, it wasn't much better , you were on the demolition boys' side. I just blinked , I did not want to believe what I saw . All the while I was satisfied , being close to you was enough. But as enemies ..?//  
But you kept walking on , you refused to even look at me. So I ran up to you, shook you hard on the shoulders, screaming into your ears.. 'KAI !!!!!! please ....'..Okay, that made you stop your tracks. You turned round, but that just did it. 'Blast it off u bunch of weaklings, get off me .. DAMMIT !!' you shoved me to the ground, and just glared. 'What do you want .. Kai, why did you leave us?? Are we .. not good enough ..?' I choked, I felt like dying. Our whole team is here for you.. we went through lots of things together.. and.. ..I love you Kai. Is that not enough? I croaked, my throat feeling thick,'Why the Demolition Boys ..?'   
  
_But you wanted more than I could give._  
  
'Weaklings .. can't you see.. I seek for power, and I never get it from u peeps so why should I stay.. The demolition boys gave it to me. Black Dranzer. It's with me now *smirk*' He stood there in victory, his crimson eyes blazing,'So ?' So so so, I was at a lost for words, my tears I've been holding so long, ever since I met you, I caught a drop in my palm. It was twinkling in the light. I looked up, you were walking away..   
  
_I know that's not the way to live_  
  
*that night, when everyone was asleep* I rolled in my bed, I could not get to sleep. I wished I was stronger, I should move on, love only makes one weak. And I am weak now .. I should not let someone as cold as you ruin my life. But I still love you, I'll always love you, I don't ever want it to end. I wanted my feelings to last, cuz you taught me to love, to feel for someone else other than myself, for once. I know it is not right, but I want it that way, even if I could not get it.. I love you Kai .. ..   
  
_There was a time I thought that we would last forever_  
  
We won many matches together, and though you do not openly show it, I know you're really pleased with every victory. It never crossed my mind that you wanted more, I thought we would always remain as the Bladebreakers, with Chief..that made me really happy, as long im close to you, I could not ask for more. My love slowly built up that way, I would never give up on you. But now you are no longer with us , my dreams are shattered. Completely.. I'll probably never get the chance to tell you how I really felt. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part, I really don't know.. I can just break down anytime, you know.. or maybe you don't. Sometimes, I wonder if you have any emotions at all, or how you felt about me..   
  
_But you pushed hard, I feel the scars  
Now I don't know who you really are_  
  
Kai .. are you really like that ..?   
  
_What we had was so good_  
  
We were great as a team, everything, well almost, went our way. I was happy with all of you, Tyson , Max, Kenny.. and you, Kai. I felt really lucky to have known you, it was the best thing that happened to me. It made me much more matured, it showed me a whole new dimension, I felt feelings I never thought I could have.   
  
_What can I do to get you back_  
  
I really wish you'll come back to your senses, i am -desperate-, you know, im so confused ...   
  
_When I lost you I lost everything_  
  
I feel really lost, are you gone just like that.. my feelings are breaking down, i don't seem as confident as ever. You gave me so much, I DON'T WANNA LET GO .. you know .. though i knew it was silly. So you're gonna ruin me like that, I could only hope I don't lose myself. It can't be that bad , can it ..?   
  
_But I still want you_  
  
I'll never give up, Kai. I love you too much to give up, to start over again. I love you, and I mean it. I want you.   
  
_When I lost you I lost everything  
Now I'm falling apart cos you're still in my heart_  
  
I can't stop thinking about you, I'll soon go crazy. You stole my heart, and refused to let go. My mind refuses to erase your image, it's making me suffer. For you ..? Why does it have to be this way.. I'm getting weaker, no matter how much I tried to stay strong. I don't want to fall apart, neither do I want to forget you. Why does it have to be so hard ?   
  
_When I lost you I lost everything  
But I still love you_  
  
I always will, Kai ..   
  
_When I lost you I lost everything  
Now I'm wasting my time cos your still on my mind_  
  
Sometimes I wished I never met you, cuz ever since then, you haunted my dreams every night, your image refused to disappear from my mind. Probably if you weren't there , life would have been easier, it'll be so much less painful. I can't turn back time, even if I could, I don't want to. I fallen too deeply for you, Kai. I'm still fallin', it's getting too deep.. but I'm still glad you gave me the chance to love.   
  
Aishiteru, Kai ..   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Okie .. that is.. please review , cuz it's mie first fic and i wanna know how it is. And there's no storyline , its more like descriptive writing *horrors* i was never good at writing stories with a storyline anyway ^^ if i dun get any reviews or i get horrible ones then i'll not continue and probably sell away this story to someone who can write betta.. but if the reviews r okay then i'll most probably continue ^^ so please give feedback .. im desperate !!   
its quite fun writing this .. im so happy ^^ yall can email mi at aquarius_earthling@yours.com or mie msn is aquarius_earthling@hotmail.com .. cuz im bored at home. -aishiteru- 


	2. WILY 2

Okay .. im feelin' really bad .. im so down, really damn down. The reviews are okay i guess at least not as bad as i would think .. guess rei was quite outta character (im sorrie LB i can only hope Kai isn't out of character too .. i sometimes get carried away .. but seriously i dun wanna have Rei be hurt by a horrible Kai) *sigh* sometimes i even wonder if its a mistake to even post it up in the first place .. i wanna cry yall know *cries* its true .. im not tryin' to act or anything ..  
im tryin' to cheer mieself up now. i guess i'll not worry if the story fits or not .. so it'll be original ^^ Kai's thoughts are in italics. And Yami-eskaflowne-sama the words in italics is not a poem i made .. it's a song 'When i lost you' by sarah whatmore. I lurve Fuuchiyouin Kazuki from Get Backers *grins* he's got hair like Rei^^ umm anyway what does ja ne means ?? pls dun laugh .. i know im dumb   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Kai laid on his bed that night. Thinking.. about what happened. _I admit, I have feelings for rei but .. it can't be more than a crush, right? I've been brought up not to show my feelings, no matter how much it hurts sometimes. When Rei shook me today, I sorta froze. I was kind of confused .. i mean, it's not just anyone k ? it's Rei ! The person I had been longing for so long. My feelings were rushing, it pained, I've betrayed the team. I've betrayed Rei.. Luckily I quickly snapped out of my trance like state, I could not let Rei see me like that._ Kai tossed around. _no.. i can't like rei, i ...._ Kai's thoughts were tormenting him. It was the only time he let his facial expressions match his feelings, his cold exterior in the day was just an act, he could not let others see the weak and confused side of him. _ Black Dranzer.. you made me strong.._ he reached out for the Beyblade on his bedside table, held it tightly in his palm, _i want power and you gave it to me. _ Kai smirked, _ You gave me what I wanted.. Rei can't, can he ? *smirks again* No use wasting my beauty sleep over that kid. _ Kai's drowsiness soon took over.   
  
Kai woke up. The sunrays were too glaring. He rubbed his eyes and headed for the shower. _ Maybe the water'll help. I'm still confused. _   
The water ran down his body. It was cooling, it lifted the load off his mind. But Rei still lingered somehow, Kai clamped his ears shut and shook his head violently _ I don't wanna think about Rei .. GET OUTTA MY MIND !! _ Kai tried to concentrate his thoughts on the cold water, he was sick of all this. _ Okay let's see, i joined the Demolition Boys cuz I wanted to be more powerful.. it doesn't seem right-- _ Kai's thoughts trailed, only to remind him of -Rei-. Kai shut the water off, dried himself, changed and got out. He looked out of the window. _ Well i guess i gotta learn to live with it. _ He shut his eyes.   
  
_ These are the days  
When all that I can do is dream  
But I don't wanna spend forever  
Living in the in between  
I'm stuck here in a place without love  
And I just can't let it stay this way  
But for now I'm gonna have to face it  
These are the days  
  
Stuck in a place without love .._ it was the fruit of Kai's upbringing. Brought up to believe feelings made one weak. He opened his eyes, and with a sigh, he went back to his old self. The cold Kai.. he was not ready to let his feelings out, -yet-. _ Well .. maybe never._   
  
It was Saturday. The day when the Demolition Boys were free from practices. He went out of the hotel, he needed air and space. A time to clear his thoughts. He headed for the park. He shut his eyes as he walked, there wasn't many people to look out for, anyway. He opened the park gate, and shut it. He shut his eyes again. But it was not of any help. A pair of giggling boys were sent flying in his direction. _ This just isn't my day._ The three boys were sprawled on the ground.   
  
He opened his eyes, _ just what I exactly needed *growl*,_ it was Tyson and Max. Tyson blinked, "Oh my god its sourpuss !! ^^ *laughs*" Laugh laugh laugh. Together with blonde kid. Kai growled again. Kenny was running towards them. "Oh hi Kai", Kenny said nervously. He wasn't expecting Kai. Kai got up, he brushed his pants and glared. A bunch of two idiots and a boy who has not reached puberty. He looked around, Rei wasn't with them. _Strange.._   
  
"Heya say Kai .. have you seen Rei? He left us a while ago. Said there was something on his mind and wanted to be alone.. um Kai?" Max said cheerfully but faltered when he noticed Kai wasn't paying attention. Kai was staring far away. He quickly regained his senses "Whatever, why should I care, probably Rei was sick of babysitting yall, and don't bother me .. get it?". He was close to bursting out. He kept his temper. _It isn't the time _ he thought. He turned around and walked away from the other three boys. _Damn_ Max and Tyson were still giggling at him. He felt like shutting them up. He decided that the park was a wrong place to go with nitwits in it. Probably he should find some of the Demolition Boys to practice with him. He walked through the gate, and horrors .. Rei was right there. _ God .. _ Kai was stunned. So Rei was back. His emotions were getting a little out of hand. "Kai ??" Rei bended down a little to have a closer look at Kai. _ Rei's eyes .. _ Kai's mind shut down, he had to get out of this place before he breaks, _Rei is getting too much for me._ He started to run, he bumped a bit into Rei, causing Rei to lose his balance. Rei stared at Kai, who was running away as fast as he could. _ I promise, I'll get you back, Kai .. _ Rei thought. He picked himself up and ran towards Tyson and Max. _ Its gonna be better than this, right? I'll never give you up Kai._   
  


-*****************-

  
  
*yay* finished .. took two days to write. im so glad there's a storyline now ^^ please review !! now mie brother's playin' kingdom hearts .. Riku's so cute ^^ and the song 'these are the days' is by O-town. i think the story sucks .. i start writing without a plot and now i still can't think of one. So review !! flame if u need to .. cuz i need some advice cuz im feelin' lost but dun be too harsh.   
-aishiteru- 


	3. WILY 3

*yay* im really happie .. cuz mie mommie bought mi pink hair mascara fr autralia cuz couldn't find it in singapore.. it's really pretty ^^ i really think raven looks EXACTLY like riku from kingdom hearts cept for hair and eyes color and the *7 mark on raven's cheek.. it's as if riku wore purple contacts and dyed his hair black and drew on his cheek/raven wore blue contacts and bleached his hair and washed away the mark on his cheek *haha* yar but dun u think so ? *grins* school's gonna start in lemme see .. around three weeks time 2nd of january and i dun wanna go back . hate school! especially next year im gonna have a totally new class *sulks*   
to tell u the truth i dun have the idea who the hell boris is cept that he's from the demolition boys.. i dun even know how he looks like. I feel like a total loser *cries*   
hey i realized .. ive been missing out on something very vital .. blushing !!   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Kai ran all the way until he was back at the hotel. _ I almost broke down in front of Rei.. gosh. I really don't know what the hell is wrong with me._ Kai shook his head and entered the lift. _ Rei .. you don't know how much you're affecting me..._ Kai rested his head on the side of the lift. It felt heavy. _ I crave for power, but now that I have it, I'm still not satisfied. Why? I'm not gonna breakdown and be a lovelorn freak *shivers* but i can't help feeling that way. I've fallen for him?? Never thought I was capable of that. _ The lift door opened.   
  
Kai walked out. He felt really upset. He headed unsteadily towards his room, facedown. He wasn't in the mood to watch out for his surroundings.  
"The high and mighty Kai being upset, huh??" Kai felt a someone grab his shoulders. He looked up, only to see Boris grinning. _Like an idiot *growls*._ "Get your hands off me!" Kai felt like getting rough. He wanted to be alone. _ But Boris ..._ Kai clenched his fist and brought it up. But Boris caught it in time, "Heya man, what's the hell wrong wit ya?" he pushed Kai's fist roughly away. He tilted Kai's chin up so as to look straight into his crimson eyes. "You better get hold of yourself.." he hissed dangerously, his eyes narrowing, "my lil darling puppet... or else.." Boris shoved Kai aside and walked off without another glance. Kai managed to keep his balance, his eyes were burning brightly, sparked of by his growing anger. He wanted to get back at Boris, but knew it would not help. He opened his room door, and slammed it shut.   
  
Kai glanced around, and saw Black Dranzer lying on the bedside table. He gazed at it, _ probably you never gave me what I really wanted.. _ He shut his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. He took out his wallet, opened it. Inside it was a picture the Bladebreakers had taken after their victory at the Asian Tournament. But Kai didn't care. He was focused on one person. _ Rei.. _ another tear appeared at the corner of his eye, _ I love you._   
  


---------------------

  
  
Rei thought he saw something in Kai's eyes. Sadness, _.. for what? _ But Kai ran away before he could have a closer look. _ He's really acting strange, he ran away. _ Rei thought about Kai's cheeks, _ They were slightly red..?_ He heard someone call his name. Tyson ran up to Rei "You're back!! *grins* So how is it? Cleared your thoughts? :D " Rei looked up, and forced a smile, "Yeah.. so what were you guys doing?" He tried to sound interested, but Kai was bugging him. He couldn't concentrate. He suddenly saw something coming towards him. He dodged, Max was about to punch him in the face. "What's the big idea?" Rei smiled, Max had the ability to cheer him up.  
"Umm, you were kinda staring into space, Max just wanted to gain your attention" Kenny grinned, "Anything the matter? You don't look too well."   
  
"I'm okay. Thanks Max", Rei hit him on the shoulder playfully.   
  
"Hey-!! That's unfair! I didn't hit you k ?!" Max threw back a punch.  
  
"That's enough !!" Rei pouted, pretending to be hurt. Then he smiled "So where u pple wanna go?"  
  
"THE RESTAURANT !!! *GRINS*" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Fine, I'm hungry anyway, it's way past noon and I've not eaten yet," Kenny looked at his watch.   
  
-::-At the hotel restaurant-::-  
Tyson was eating like a pig as usual. It happened to be buffet, so he grabbed whatever he could, well, grab. Max took what he wanted, and started eating. Drool was coming out at the corners of Tyson's mouth, together with bits of chewed food (yuck ..gross). Rei had little appetitte, so Tyson grabbed the little leftover food on Rei's plate and started gobbling them up.   
"You're making me sick just seeing you eat" Rei grinned. Tyson look sorta cute, being so desperate for food.   
"So when are you finishing?" Max was getting a little irritated. Tyson refused to stop eating and they had been at the restaurant for over an hour.  
"Soon-- Just a plate more .. Please?" Tyson's innocent eyes were getting larger, looking pleadingly at Max.   
"You said so," Max threw a cream coated strawberry at Tyson, hitting him on the nose.  
Tyson didn't expect this, and threw up a mouthful of food. The food landed on Kenny, who was sitting opposite Tyson. And Kenny's laptop too.  
Dizzi woke up. "Yuck Tyson! Watch where you're puking!" she said groggily.  
"It's Max's fault!!" Tyson started crying. His face was smeared with half-chewed food and cream. He didn't have anymore appetite to eat.  
"Great .. we can finally leave, I've got to wash away this puke from my hair. Its stinks!!" Kenny grumbled.  
Kenny ran towards the lift. The rest followed, Ray shot a deathglare at Tyson, making Tyson cry even more.   
  
-::that night at their Tyson's room (Max and Tyson are sharing one, Kenny and Mr Dickenson the other and Ray is alone)-::-  
Tyson was making a big fuss, crying and kicking and thrashing on the bed and blaming Max for everything that happened.  
"I'm sorrie k??" Max suddenly put his arms around Tyson, gently rocking him. Tyson calmed down, his big innocent watery eyes gazing at Max.   
"And I mean it" Max whispered, pulling Tyson even closer, not breaking the eye contact. He pushed Tyson and pinned him down on the bed. Tyson's eyes grew even bigger. _ He looks so sweet_ Max thought. He leaned down and kissed Tyson on the lips. Tyson felt shocked, but soon responded. Both of them locked in a sweet and passionate kiss. They seperated after a while, Max smiled at Tyson, feeling dreamy, his face flushed. Tyson pulled Max down for another kiss.   
  
-::-At Rei's room-::-  
Rei stared out through the window. He pushed opened it, the breeze making his loose hair float around. The city lights were bright. _ Where are you Kai? I miss you. When will you come back? _ Rei refused to believe that Kai was gone forever. He gazed at the other hotel across the street. He noticed a blue-headed person looking out of one of the windows at the other hotel. It looked familiar. The person soon turned and saw Rei staring at him. Rei became shocked.   
"Kai ???" he whispered, he could not believe his eyes. He shut the window and opened his room door. _ I finally found you, and I'm not gonna let you go. _ He headed for the other hotel.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
im so happie it's finished.. it's just that mie parents were walking behind mi alot so i could not type it in front of them .. they'll think ive gone crazy *hehe* now im listening to lotsa love songs i.e. blue's one love/u make mi wanna westlife's my love boyzone's baby can i hold you and o-town's these are the days it's really making mi feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry bout the tyson part it's really outta character and it's NOT gonna be tyson/max. i just felt a lil crazy that's all and it's really corny. i lurve rei he's so sweet   
-aishiteru- 


	4. WILY 4

im so unhappy .. ansem possessed riku!! was wondering y riku became evil all of a sudden .. poor riku. listening to u make mi wanna now *nice* ^^ can't wait fer tomorrow cuz there'll be zoids *whee* ermm LB i hope ure not saying things to make mi feel betta, cuz im alredy okay, flame if you wanna. i need guidance. hehe.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Kai saw a flash of black from the window across the street. _ Hmm? He's gone so fast.   
  
An empty street,  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller   
  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
  
  
Rei .. _ Kai felt rather dreamy. he shut his eyes. Thinking of Rei made him feel this way. Sweet, warm, nice, yet it hurts so much. He started singing softly.   
  
And, oh, my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far...   
  
So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again  
My Love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again  
My Love   
  


---------------------

  
  
Rei's mind was rushing. He tried to remember the exact room Kai was in. 9th storey, fourth from the right. He was wearing his pyjamas, but did not care. _ I've gotta find you _. Rei slammed his door shut and headed for the lift. Waiting for the lift seemed extra long. He banged on the button again and again. _ Damn .. be faster _ he cussed. When the lift door finally opened, he rushed inside. _ Thank goodness it's empty. _ He pressed the level 1 button and was getting really impatient. He tapped his fingers against the wall of the lift. When the door opened he ran out as fast as he could. Knocking down a few people in the process.   
  
He was finally out of the hotel. The lots of cars driving on the road. _ Why must it be so hard ?_ The traffic light took long to turn green. Rei ran and ran. People all around were staring. _ Mind your own business. _Though he still felt strange running about in his pyjamas. But Kai was all that mattered. _ Why am I doing this? _ Rei was getting confused. Usually he was sensible, but he felt like some despo that night. He entered the other hotel, _ heck bout the security._ He entered the lift. And finally relaxed. He started to worry. He realized, _ I'm gonna meet Kai.. omg.. _ it finally hit him, but a little too late. The lift door was already open. Rei walked out, trembling slightly. His face was getting hot, _ What am I doing ?! It's Kai!! Why didn't I think _ he kicked himself mentally. Only to look up to realize he had already walked up to right to Kai's door. _Darling shit. Damn._ And he knocked. _ Hopefully I'm not too red._   
  


---------------------

  
  
Kai was enjoying the breeze at the window. Helped him clear his mind a little. He could dream of Rei for hours. _ That's so nice_ he smiled. But suddenly there was knocking at his door. He glanced at the clock. _It's 11 pm. Who can it be _ he growled. He made sure he was wearing his expressionless face and then lazily walked to the door. He opened it.   
  
"Wha.. REI ?????" Kai got redder and redder. He could not keep up his expressionless look. For once he looked really lost. He just stared at Rei, and was blushing furiously. So was Rei. _ How did he know I am here?_ Kai slowly looked into Rei's eyes, and tried to stay calm.   
He finally spoke, "What are you doing here?" his voice was slightly off.  
"I umm.. I .. " Rei couldn't get any words out. He didn't even know what to say for heaven's sake.   
So he just stared.   
"I'm getting impatient. So when are you going to leave?" Kai tried to sound dangerous, but could not, he was getting soft.  
Something in Rei snapped, "I'M NOT LEAVING!" _*am i going crazy ??*_ He just realized what he said, and quickly looked down, he simply could not look straight at Kai.  
"why..?" Kai gently tilted Rei's chin up so Rei was facing him. "why?" his voice was soft, it was so different. Kai was no longer expressionless, he seemed to want to look deeper into Rei. He looked -sad-.   
  
All of a sudden, Rei flung his arms round Kai's neck. "Don't leave.. please.." he sobbed, his head resting on Kai's neck. Kai was stunned, but slowly wrapped his arms around Rei, with one of his hands going through Rei's untied hair. He rested his head on Rei's.  
They stayed that way for a while, when Rei suddenly released his grip on Kai and stepped back.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered, barely making out the words, and turned to leave. _ I've got to leave! Why did I do that? _ He could not think. He just wanted to escape. But Kai caught his arm, "Wait!"   
_Ooops_ Rei thought, he was getting really nervous. He slowly turned to face Kai.   
"You haven't said what you were here for" Kai said unsteadily. He felt hot, and tried to hide it, looking straight into Rei's eyes. He pulled Rei closer. But Rei just stared blankly, the situation getting more tense. He finally got the words out.  
"I,I.. love you, er.. I want you back, you know.." Rei stuttered, and looked away from Kai. He could hear a gasp coming from Kai, and tried to tug away from Kai's grip so he could run away. He didn't feel like staying anymore, he made a fool of himself. But Kai still held on tightly.   
"Look at me." When Rei didn't respond, he tilted Rei's chin up. Rei's eyes were shut.  
"Open your eyes." Rei slowly fluttered one eye open.  
"Both." Rei opened the other, Kai smiled. Rei looked at Kai, and was feeling lost. _ He's smiling??_   
"You love me?" Rei nodded. _ You're making it really hard for me, Kai._   
"I guess."  
"umm so can you let go of me?" Rei was geting scared.  
".... no."   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Okie this sucks. I know. That's why u gotta review and give mi suggestions.see? *hehe* pls review review review. sorrie i stopped but ive really got no idea of how to continue. the opening of eyes part reminds mi of when auron and rikku (ffx) first met *sweet* i love Rei. -aishiteru- 


	5. WILY 5

i really dunno what to write!! help!! darling dj .. i dint ask u to comment on homosexuality.. dammit. *sigh* it's hopeless. i like cannot issit *hmph* thanks LB for whatever u said *grins* and marsdemon u really made my day ^^ but i still think it sucks. the song u make me wanna is by blue. i know the song doesn't fit.. but i really like it so ive decided to use it. listening to Hiro's Treasure now. nice. there's something wrong wit mie language. can't seem to put mie thoughts into words. im not good at moodsetting. Supposed to be lovey dovey, but the things i write seem more offputting. *sighs*   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Rei gasped. He didn't know what on earth Kai was trying to do. Kai spoke.   
"Everytime you see me what do you see?"  
"Uhh..?"  
"so?"  
"i kinda feel.. i'm the poor man and er.. you're the king.umm."  
"I see." Kai pulled Rei closer. Rei shivered at the touch. Kai leaned in and whispered in Rei's ear. "You know, you make me wanna.."   
Kai released his grip on Rei and took a few steps back, turned away from Rei.  
By now Rei was really lost. He gazed at Kai, he did not know what to do. So he stood there and just stoned.  
"To tell the truth you know, i've been hurting all along," Kai walked back to Rei,shut the door behind him and put his arms around Rei. He closed the gap between them. "Someway let me know, you want me ..Rei.."  
Rei relaxed at Kai's hug. He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, and rested his weight on Kai. Kai kissed the top of Rei's head. He then rested his head on Rei's. Rei smiled, falling deeper every moment. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, yet feeling afraid it might just disappear any moment. He clung on tighter to Kai, refusing to let go.   
Kai lifted his head. Rei got a little worried, tightening his grip even more. He looked up at Kai. Kai smiled, leaned down and brushed his lips against Rei's, feeling Rei shiver a bit. He pressed deeper.  
_-You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall, you make me surrender my soul- _   
Rei opened his mouth slightly to allow Kai some access. Kai went even deeper, playing with Rei's hair at the same time.  
_Youre the only thing that I really need_  
After around a minute, they separated. Rei was flushed,  
"It was my first kiss, you know." He looked down, feeling really shy.  
"Really.. mine too. I thought you had Mariah?" Kai replied, still playing with Rei's raven locks.   
Rei shook his head, "we're more like siblings."  
"Okay. I get it.. I love you." Kai said gently, tilting his head to a side to have a better look at Rei. He glanced at the clock. "It's already 11.30 pm. Stay with me tonight. For once. Alright?"   
Rei nodded. _I'm really happy. I hope you'll stay this way, Kai. I don't want to lose you anymore. _  
  
  


-*****************-

  
  
now comp's playin' o-town's we fit together. heck abt it's lyrics. lurve it *melts* i really suck fer such songs .. makes u feel special and loved.. kinda. this is an extremely short and stupid chapter. i really can't get the right words.. and seriously i still dunno what to write!!! this chapter is just to stall fer time. makin' mie head burst. im tryin' to write a new fic at the same tym. so it's slowin mi down alot. now mie mommie's really angry wit mi cuz ive botched up mie entire time schedule. i hate air rifle !! i wanna quit !! 


	6. WILY 6

the ending for kingdom hearts is so vague. even wit the secret ending. dunno who the 2 pple were. one looked lyk riku but i don't think it's him and who's the hooded one?? and sora and kairi r separated .. so sad .. y can't they make a happy ending? i wanna cry.  
umm Courtney you really cried? can't believe it.. i dun tink you did. cuz i didn't. *grins* the story only makes mi feel silly. I guess the supposedly 'feelings' kai and rei have are mie own feelings and mie opinions, juz that i express it thru kai and rei. i sound really clingy. but that's mie character. dunno.   
dj.... ure so damn smart so dun say ure not intelligent. lyk everything get such high marks. *scary* im envious. see u next year in school.^^  
Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb rei and kai didn't do anything that night, most probably gazed at each other the entire night, and nothing else. i did not intend to make it go any further. cuz i want this to be pure innocent and sweet.*melts*   
Kai's_Gurl ure gonna cry and ure happie. hmm.. what's happening? im confused. nvm. it's a happie fic cuz rei and kai's gonna be together anyway. whee  
thanks fer the few reviews i got. makes mi happy. at least i didn't get none.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Rei woke up. Kai's arms were around him, as if Kai was possesive of Rei. Rei smiled, he wished they could be like this longer, but he had to return. Tyson and the rest would be searching for him. It's already 10 am, really late. He tried to get up without waking Kai up. He slowly shifted Kai's arms to a side and got up.  
  
He went to the restroom to wash his face and make his hair. Then he had to quickly leave the place.   
  
He headed for the door when he heard Kai spoke  
"You're still in your pyjamas, and you're leaving?" he asked, as if he was concerned.  
_So he's awake._"I have to. The others will be waiting."  
"Wait," Kai got up and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a black tank top and cargo pants. He threw them to Rei. "You're not gonna be walking around in your pyjamas."  
_Typical Kai clothes._ "I guess." Rei caught the clothes and went to change. He came out of the restroom and looked into the big mirror beside the bed. _Looks weird but I've gotta make do._  
Kai suddenly snatched the pyjamas from Rei's grip. "I'll keep them." Rei understood.  
  
"Thanks Kai. Bye. I just hope you'll.. come back." Rei said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. He walked towards the door without another look at Kai, and was about to turn the doorknob.  
  
"Wait, Rei!"  
"What now?"  
"You're a traitor, aren't you?" Kai said it right out.  
Rei nodded sadly, not looking at Kai, he wasn't much better than Kai either, he betrayed his old team.  
"You don't intend to return to the White Tigers, do you?" Kai questioned.  
"I don't. So ...you aren't returning to us Kai, I guess," Rei turned around to look at Kai for the last time, gazing intently, his eyes about to water, "bye Kai. Just remember, I love you. Forever."  
  
Rei opened the door and quickly went out. He ran all the way back to his hotel. He wanted to cry, but he better do the crying in his room than in the streets.   
  


---------------------

  
  
Kai was stunned at what he just said. He knew Rei sometimes got upset when anyone mentioned the White Tigers. And he must say it right out like that. He just hurt the person he loved. He hurt Rei. He felt really sad, all of a sudden. It hurt him a lot, too. He walked to the window, looked down and saw Rei running across the road. Rei was sort of rubbing his eyes at the same time.  
  
_He's crying?_ Kai felt even worse. He took Rei's pyjamas from the bed and hugged it. Kai started crying softly. After many years of being expressionless and emotionless, he finally broke down. Rei's pyjamas became a little wet with tears.  
  
_I know this is a feeling that i just can't fight, you're the first and last thing on my mind, Rei.  
I don't wanna be like this forever. But I can't help it. I just fall even deeper for you. Why?  
I never treasured you when we were together, only when you're gone, I realized you're so important. To me.  
I don't know how I've got conned by my grandfather, he made power seemed desirable to me, with a promise of taking over the world. He blinded me, but you gave me back my senses, Rei. You gave me so much. The love i didn't realize I've been longing for so long.   
  
No.. I can't let Rei affect me. I'm going to forget him. He's messing up my life. Making me weak, making me slip and fall. Into the depths of love. -Love- I hate that word.   
  
Either let love or my grandfather control me. I don't want to get attached to any. I live for myself. _   
  
He let go of Rei's pyjamas. It only made him weak all over again. _Okay, I'm going to get rid of it. No feelings attached._ Kai tried to pick them up and dump them in the bin, but his fingers refused to let go of them._ Fine._ He dumped them on his bed. _ I'll deal with you later.*growl*_   
  
Kai changed, and went down to the restaurant. _Great the others are still not here._ He ordered takeaway. He just wanted to get out of the restuarant fast and lock himself in his room. He didn't feel like training. He didn't give a damn anymore.   
  
He shut himself in his room and began stuffing himself, hoping the food would make him forget everything. But it only reminded him more about Tyson.   
  
_Tyson, _Kai could not help but smile, _You're actually quite fun.. _ He started to think how irritating Tyson was, the matches they've gone through together. When he first met Tyson, it has been so long. He missed quarelling with Tyson. Thinking of Tyson made him think of Max. Max had this contagious thing about him, he always puts everything right, even in a bad situation. _ I've insulted you before, but you still stood by me. There were times I felt really hopeless, you.. made me -happy-. I never had the chance to tell you, I could not let down my barrier. And Kenny, I've never credited you before, though you've done so much._  
  
All the thinking of course soon reminded him of Rei. _ I really want to forget you, but I can't. Worse still, I have something that reminds me of you. I can't get rid of it._ He glanced at Rei's pyjamas.  
  
_ How am I supposed to wait, when the nights, last forever?  
When am I supposed to stop, missing you, when I know I'll never?_  
  
He took out his wallet again, to see his Bladebreakers photo.  
  
_Can't put my arms around a, photograph  
Not from the distance gone back  
  
Only you can revive me  
And save me from a broken heart.  
I wanna have you beside me  
Together make a brand new start  
  
_ Kai realized he had to face the fact. He could not run away forever. _Even if I don't hurt myself, I'm hurting Rei too..and I'll let down Tyson, Max and Kenny._   
  


---------------------

  
  
Rei came out of the lift. He saw Tyson slamming at his door and shouting his name.   
  
"Tyson, I'm here. You want to destroy the door?"  
Tyson stopped his actions and stormed towards Rei. "Where the hell have you been, you're supposed to train !!!!"  
Rei blinked, "I know. So?"  
"Argh.. I give up! Okay, be at the park by half an hour's time to practise and you have a whole lot explanation to do after that. Understand?"  
"Umm. Okay." Rei stared blankly at Tyson.  
  
Tyson started walking away, but suddenly turned round, and asked "That outfit looks familiar? I never saw it in your luggage.. lemme see. Max, no. Kenny, no. KAI ?!"   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Hey !!! im still outta ideas of what to write...  
And Darkness.. im not tryin to make you wait.. it's becuz ive got no idea of what to write. i try and try but dunno how to continue. so i guess u'll hafta wait even more until mie brain starts functioning.  
Thanks again for your advice LB. Please review----! they mean alot to mi ..or else i won't have the inspiration to write. Kotaro from onimusha 2 is so cute-! ^^ the song put your arms around mi belongs to natural. *rei rei rei* -aishiteru- but seriously dun you think the story's going a lil too fast? 


	7. WILY 7

okie hiwatari kai (ure a girl rite.. makes mi feel as if im really talking to kai *haha*) why it sucks? okay cuz everyone seems to be really out of character. tyson seems to have pms.. i mean a crying and fierce tyson.. that's rather unbelievable. and kai's acting funny. rei's weird. and i dunno what to write bout max. and kenny.. give up. all i want is to see kenny's eyes. but they never show it. thanks for your nice review. lurve it.   
and thanks LB didn't realise kai's character changes too suddenly. uh-uh .. kai's cute?   
Delores im really sorrie cuz im not good at writing romance. like i said before the stuff i write will make u think like, omg.. that's soooooo unromantic and offputting. cuz i can't seem to get the right words.   
r.o.a.k.r.d.b (ur name's really long) im sorrie. tyson has pms. that's why he's acting like kai.   
This is total crap. and pls give mi suggestions on what to write cuz im really outta ideas. it's so irritating when i stare at notepad and not type anything for half an hour. that's the situation im in. really kills, you know. *growls*  
juz now i put on pretty pink lipice then the esprit clear blue glitter lip gloss. now it looks as if i put on maybelline watershine. *pretty-!*   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Tyson started walking towards Rei, analysing Rei from head to toe. Rei blinked innocently.  
"Stop giving me that look!! I know you're hiding something! "  
"Oh really.. uhh, okay." Rei said boredly.  
"What is it? Why is Kai's clothes with you??"  
"I never said they belonged to him. And excuse me." Rei walked past Tyson and entered his room, slammed the door. That should shut Tyson up for a while.  
  
Tyson was stunned. He banged on the door a final time and shouted "I'll get back to you later REI !!!!". And he left for the park. Rei sighed in relief. _ Can't Tyson leave me alone.. I wish he wouldn't ask so much. _He changed to his normal clothes. _ Hope he doesn't tell Max. _   
  
He looked out of the window and saw Kai. Holding his pyjamas and staring into space out ofthe window. Rei started gazing at Kai, falling deeper every moment. His emotions were really getting hard to control, sometimes it overwhelmed him. He wanted to reach out, to have Kai with him, being in Kai's arms. But it seemed so unreachable, so far, yet so near.   
  
A few minutes passed. By this time Kai was aware that Rei was staring at him. But Rei wasn't aware, he continued gazing. _ So that's how he knows I'm here. _Kai thought. _ Didn't know he was so close all along. My god._ He left the window. _ Got better things to do._   
  
Kai stared at his unfinished food. He felt sick after stuffing himself with so much food. He heard a knock at the door. It was Bryan. Telling him to go practise.   
  
"Not going, and it's final." Kai said loudly, he didn't want to open the door.  
"Then it's your problem if your grandfather finds out." Bryan left.  
  
_Fine. I don't care. It's your problem, not mine. _Kai lazed around and felt really bored. The Demlition boys would practise near the stadium. He'd better not go anywhere near. _ Think I'll go to the shops._   
  
Rei saw Kai leave the window and snapped out of his daydreaming state. He frowned. And realized Tyson was still waiting for him. *sigh* He went out of his room and trudged the way out of the hotel. He would take at least 10 minutes to get to the park, but decided to take his own sweet time.   
  
Sorry, is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like sorry, sorry, sorry  
  
forgive me, is all that you can't say  
Years go by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me, forgive me, forgive me.  
  
Rei walked down the pavement, feeling the breeze. His hair was down, he couldn't be bothered to tie it. He was thinking of the times when Kai was still with them, so cold. Yet he still ended up falling for Kai. He thought of last night.  
  
*//"I'm sorry." Rei whispered. "Do you find me weak?"  
"No." Kai didn't look at Rei.  
  
The was a sort of tension in the room. Rei sat on the bed, Kai was pacing up and down. Rei stared at the floor. It remained silent, both of them getting redder.  
Kai broke the silence, "You know, i've read somewhere. Said you're the strongest person, if your greatest weakness is .. love." He walked over to Rei, tilted his chin up. He leaned in, their faces almost touching, "do you know that?"  
He released his grip on Rei, but grabbed Rei's hand and pulled Rei up. Rei got a little disorientated. "huh?"  
"Come." He pulled Rei. He opened the door, and dragged Rei all the way out of the hotel.   
  
When the got out of the hotel, Rei pulled his hand away from Kai.  
"I can walk by myself Kai." Rei pouted.   
"I'm sorry. okay?" _*rei's so sweet* _Kai stuck his tongue out at Rei. "Catch me if you can."   
  
Kai started running. "hey--! Wait!" Rei called out. He ran after Kai. Ran and ran. Kai ran into the streets, and disappeared at the corner. Rei stopped, feeling irritated, when Kai pushed him from behind, and pinned him down. He gave Rei a light kiss on the nose, "bye, darling." Kai smiled sweetly, his face flushed, and got up before he started to run again.  
  
_*hmph*_ Rei got up and frowned. _What is he trying to do.._ Rei followed Kai.   
  
They came to the park. Kai stopped at the gate. When Rei caught up, he pulled him close at the waist. He held Rei tightly. Rei hugged back and they stood like that for a few moments when Kai pulled away but held Rei's hand. He opened the gate, and walked inside.   
  
From the park, the city lights were bright. The park had a few lamps, and was a little dim. There were a few couples at isolated corners, sitting on benches and whispering sweet nothings. Kai pulled Rei to the centre of the park. There were swings. Kai sat on one, Rei another, beside Kai.  
  
Kai started swinging slowly, looking at the stars. They sat there swinging silently, just enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"I'll be here." Kai said suddenly.  
"uhh?.. Why?" Rei looked at him, feeling confused.  
"I'll be waiting.. here." Kai started swinging even more. "For what..?" Rei looked up at the stars, and closed his eyes.  
"I'll be waiting for you, Rei.. so if you come here... ...you'll find me."  
  
Rei's eyes shot open, and Kai was right in front of him. Kai bended down, so he could look straight into Rei, "I promise." He closed his eyes and caught Rei's lips in his.   
  
They kissed, not separating, Rei pushed Kai to the ground. They laid on the grass, Rei holding Kai down tightly, his tongue mingling with Kai's, feeling the sweetness. Kai ran his hand in Rei's hair. Rei soon pulled away, and smiled at Kai, his hand brushing Kai's face. There was a slight shade of pink on Kai's face, he pushed Rei's hand gently away and sat up, in between Rei's legs which were at his side. Rei leaned in and buried his head in Kai's neck.  
  
The city bell struck. It was midnight. "We've got to go back, it's late." Kai kissed Rei's forehead. Rei got up reluctantly. Kai took his hand, and they started heading back. Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder. They went around the park once, before going back.  
  
"I'm a little hungry, Kai" Rei said, feeling a bit sleepy. "okay. there's a 7-11 nearby. just wait for a while."  
  
When they reached 7-ll, Kai got a tub of ice cream. "better go back quick before it melts" He pulled Rei's hand. The wind blew against Rei's hair. He felt really happy.//*  
  
"REI !!!!! HEY!!" Tyson was waving his hand in front of Rei.  
"uh..? Oh, okay." Rei didn't realize he had already reached the park gate. Tyson pulled him in, "You better practise hard! What's wrong with you? And why did you change? I wanted to let Max see you in Kai's clothes!" Tyson frowned.  
"Whatever." Rei replied blankly.  
"Never mind about your practise. I wanna have you explain everything!" Tyson suddenly had his expression change to a little cute puppy face. "Please--? Did you see Kai? huh?" Tyson tugged on Rei's hands.  
  
But Rei was gazing at the swings, and what Kai said the night before. _Do you really promise me Kai..?_   
  


-*****************-

  
  
lurve the song seventeen by ladytron. u know, i tend to repeat mie words in the story. it's sickening but mie vocab's too limited and i can't think of new words. *sighs* when i say falling, it means falling in love. anyone know the lyrics for day of mine by tok tok vs. soffy o? it's so nice but can't find the lyrics. and heck all the stuff bout the demolitions boys r crap. i made it up cuz i dunno anything bout them. pls dun kill mi if anything bt them is wrong .. sorrie if i use too much song lyrics cuz they give mi inspiration and i happen to be listening to baby can i hold you now. the song is by boyzone. it's so typical kai/rei !! ive got no originality. rei was in his pyjamas in the park all night !! so malu (embarassing in malay or sth like that.. dunno cuz i dun study malay)..i'd have died *haha* the i'll be here thingy belongs to ff8.. cept i hate rinoa she sucks big time. lurve *Rei* please review!!  
-aishiteru- 


	8. WILY 8

to r.o.a.k.r.d.b : rinoa's a big pain in the arse dammit. she's not weak.. she's juz tryin to act weak to gain squall's attention. then she gets all flirtatious. can't stand her. nah. rinoa sucks ferever. whoo.   
i lurve rei. i lurve raven. lala. i like july 1st by ayumi hamasaki. i dunno how to write out a battle. so i can't help it if it sounds weird. i know i make tyson really outta character. but i just feel like doing it, so there. so nice to bully tyson. mwahaha.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
"That's my problem whether i saw Kai or not, can you please don't mind it?" Rei got a little frustrated.  
  
"but.. *hmph* Why not? Your problem is my problem Rei. Pleeaasse?" Tyson's eyes grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"No!" Rei pushed Tyson away and went to where Max and Chief were. He launched his blade. After blade spun (argh.. i know it's horrible) for a while, it was knocked away and flew into his hand.   
  
Tyson stood in front of him. "Fine if you don't tell me! *hmph*" he crossed his arms.  
"Okay. That's great." Rei replied boredly, walking to the swings.  
"Hey.. it's supposed to mean the opposite.. ahh. MAX!!!!!" Tyson flung his arms around Max and his eyes were watering. "He bullied me!!" Tyson wailed on Max's shoulder.   
"Hush, darling." Max stroked Tyson's hair, trying to comfort him. "Just don't bother Rei. He seems to be distracted."  
"Yar.. by Kai!" Tyson started pounding on Max's chest. *hmph*   
  
"You can't be sure."  
"No .. I'm sure of it!" Tyson yelled. He walked over to Rei, who was on the swings. He heard Rei singing softly. Rei did not notice him. Tyson hid behind a bush to observe Rei.  
  
-So there, you got me in your clutch again  
So there, so there  
I love your touch and that voodoo that you do so well  
It's got me spinning around and round  
So let me in your world  
Let me in your world for a while  
Let me in your world so I can sing to you  
  
Oh no you got me going crazy for you baby  
Oh no you got me go insane for you baby  
So there you got me in your clutch again  
And this living is strange  
We count our feelings in yesterdays  
But is that how you keep me in your clutch baby  
Is that how keep it darlin'  
Let me in your world  
Let me in your world for a while  
Let me in your world so I can sing to you  
  
Oh no you got me going crazy for you baby  
Oh no you made me go insane for you baby-  
  
Rei seemed to be staring into space.  
"Hey! " Max whispered loudly, and hit Tyson on the shoulder. Tyson jumped. He was too concentrated on studying Rei. "Shhh!" Tyson hissed to Max. Kenny also arrived. So all of them decided to spy on Rei.  
  
"I'll come here Kai. You'll find me. I promise." Rei said softly, swinging and letting the wind blow his hair gently.   
  
"??? UM..pfh" Tyson was about to let out a gasp but was muffled by Max. He pushed Max's hand away from his mouth and whispered "Did he say KAI??" He accidentally said the last word too loud.   
  
Rei heard, and the next moment he was hovering (what a word. *sigh*) over the three boys. He blinked. "What about Kai?"  
"Uhh.. nothing. Tyson just misses Kai. *grins*" Max tried to cover Tyson's mouth the best he could.   
"That's nice of you Tyson." Rei gave Tyson a sickeningly sweet smile. Tyson wanted to shout back but Max's hand was clamped tightly on his mouth.  
"Let's go practise. There's no time to waste." Rei walked to the area where they practised.   
  
-------------------  
  
:: that afternoon ::  
Rei was in the shower. He was busy thinking about Kai he did not hear the door of his room open. Tyson and Max entered. Tyson started tossing out all the clothes in Rei's wardrobe. There were endless chinese outfits of all kinds. By the time he almost cleared the entire wardrobe, he found a black tank top and cargo pants buried right inside.   
  
"YAY! I FOUND IT !! WHOO HOO---!" Tyson screamed. He turned around to find Max buried under a heap of chinese clothes. "oops.. " Tyson grinned and helped Max up. They both got up to see a very pissed Rei staring daggers at them. He rushed out once he heard Tyson scream, in his bathrobe and his hair dripping wet.  
  
"What the hell.." his eyes suddenly grew big when he saw all of his clothes messily decorating the floor, and grew even bigger when he saw Tyon holding Kai's clothes. "You.."  
  
He tried to snatch them away, but Tyson managed to dodge. He saw the label on the inside of the tank top. On it was written : KAI.  
  
"Mwahaha! .. Kai labels his clothes!" Tyson started laughing like a pig. Rei snatched again and was successful, cuz Tyson was laughing too hard.   
  
"Really??" Rei looked at the label. It was true. _oh my darling god._ He looked back at Tyson, and Max, who was looking extremely innocent.   
"You all better clean up my room. And do not enter without my permission. Get it?" Rei tried to look fierce, but soon he turned red. If Tyson knew something, the whole world will soon know it. And now Max does too. _ hmm.. Actually they don't. But Tyson will want an explanation. Help.._  
  
"Explanation time, Rei." Tyson snickered in victory (????).   
  


-*****************-

  
  
uhh.. this is soooo stupid! okay this is the worst chp ever. anyway clutch is by shea seger. i really like the song hidden agenda by craig david. he's got the 2nd nicest voice after usher. or should i say betta.. hmm. *grins* u know what?! school is starting on thursday!!!! *cries and wails* this is such a big disaster!! then i'll be allowed to surf the net only on weekends. WHY ????????? wahlau. feel like cursing the person who invented school. go and DIE !!!! i know rei's a lil rude to tyson. but i just feel sarcastic. the story changes to mie mood. that's all. feel like throwing pillows at ev'ryone. please review. then i'll stop throwing. if rei had so many clothes (mie made up nonsense)why does he keep wearing the same thing? now i feel happie. so tyson screamed. cuz i would have done that too. only that it is now late at night i'll wake ev'ryone up.   
  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
i feel hyper now. whee. max rules. haha. no he doesn't. i lurve rei ferever and ever. ferever and ever. why? cuz i lurve him so much. please review. forgive mi fer being weird today. i also dunno why.  
-aishiteru- 


	9. WILY 9

just took star wars personality test at emode and im han solo! im not interested in star wars at all just took it fer fun and im not exactly sure how han solo is like. only watch a bit of the 4th episode and dun understand it at all. haha. prefer stuff like waterboys. *lol* wanted to watch volcano high (some korean movie crap) but ended up watching james bond. *sigh* life always doesn't go mie way.   
to baaaaaad hehe().. bad.. okay. but that's where the fun is *grins* nvm cuz i suck fer all things sappy and stuff.   
why everyone says rei is a white tiger and blah blah when driger is green??? ahh.. i really dunno why. he's not even part of white tigers now. hmm..  
southern accent??? i dunno how it sounds like. i only know mie lil singaporean accent. i seem to be ignorant of many things.  
right now listening to ayumi's free and easy. quite nice. the chorus makes mi feel so dreamy. her song independant is soooo long! 9 min 54 sec!!   
think i shall spell rei as ray fer today. rei makes him seem more vulnerable. actually i really dunno how to continue. cy (danya_angel@yahoo.ca) u can email mi ur ideas.   
  
okie this a riddle :: u r driving along a dark and isolated street at night. ure the only one on the road (that's how isolated!) and u pass by a bus stop. At the bus stop u see 3 pple. your heart surgeon who saved your life and someone u can trust your life on. an old man who's gonna die if u dun bring him to the hospital at once. and lastly, a person who u just know will be the right one fer u, i.e. your potential life mate, lover.. heck. okay, what will you do? and your car can only take in one more person. no more than that.  
  
there is no right or wrong answer. but there is a very good answer, mie cousin told mi this riddle cuz her relative got a job interview and he managed to get the so called right answer and got the job. the answer's at the bottom.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Ray stood there staring at Tyson and Max, and soon looked away, he started pacing up and down. _ If I don't tell Tyson, he'll pester me day and night, I'll have no peace. But if I tell him, I really dunno what he'll do with this piece of information, maybe go tell the whole world. who knows *shivers*. and I'm getting a lil too red. argh. and he could blackmail me.   
  
Think Ray, think! _ His pace got faster. Tyson could not stand the suspense anymore, he yanked Ray's arm to make him stop moving. "So??"  
  
"ahh.. nothing. really." Ray started looking irritated.  
  
"I don't believe it! You're sooo red. Fine. I'll ask Kai at the tournament." Tyson pouted. He knew he would not be able to get anything out of Ray. He pulled Max , stormed away and slammed the door really hard.  
  
Ray was relieved. Then Kai'll be in an awkward situation. He went back to the shower.   
  


--------------

  
  
Kai looked around the shops nearby. It was really boring. And his grandfather and Tala would be after him. He didn't know why his grandfather was so greedy, evil. It almost blinded him once, but not as bad as the way it affected his grandfather. Even if he had power, he knew he would not be happy. Cuz his heart is would be empty.   
  
He wandered for a few hours. He went past the park and saw the Bladebreakers. He heard everything Ray said, and saw Tyson spying on Ray. All that while he noticed everything from behind a tree.   
  
He wanted to reach out to Ray, but he would capture Tyson's attention instead.   
  
_Every time I see your face I miss you baby  
I wanna let you know you're driving me crazy  
I'd do anything to help you to see  
I don't think you understand what you're doing to me  
Every now and then I wanna call you lately  
I send a prayer that you'll come back to me baby  
Life ain't anything alone, can't you see?  
You're an angel in my eyes  
Everyday, you're closer to me _   
  
Just hearing Ray's voice was so sweet. And the Bladebreakers left. He was alone again. He really didn't want to be alone anymore. No one cared for him till Ray came. The bladebreakers also became his friends. True friends.He didn't want to thrown aside anymore. The mask he wore all these years hid his pain, it denied entry to everyone. But Ray managed to break through. And stole his heart. But never returned it.  
  
He decided to go back. It was late afternoon and he was getting a little hungry. He got some takeaways at BK and went back to the hotel.  
  
He opened the door. His grandfather was inside, waiting for him. Kai gasped, and took a step back. _ No.. _ His mind was spinning. His grandfather got up from his chair, and slowly walked towards Kai. And gave Kai a tight slap.   
  
It left a burning sensation on Kai's cheek.  
  
"You know better than to disobey me, Kai." His grandfather stared viciously straight into his eyes. "The next battle is in three days time, and you need to practise. Lose at the tournament, and you'll get it from me. For the time being, I guess it'll be better if I get someone to watch over you. Boris will be staying in your room as from today. Do as he says, and win the tournament. I promise it'll be highly beneficial for you that way."  
  
He pushed Kai into the room and slammed the door. Kai was picking himself up when he noticed Boris was already in the room, at a corner.   
  
Kai knew he would be prisoned in his room except for practices. He sighed.  
  
That night, he looked out of the windows for a few times. "What are you looking at?" Boris said in a lazy drawl, it was really late and he was sleepy.  
  
"Nothing." Kai drew the curtains and went back to bed. He could not get Ray out of his mind, and he could not get to sleep. It was really hell stuck in a room the entire day. The TV shows were lousy. And Ray never appeared at the window.   
  
Nobody's there when I call your name  
And nights are cold Ray without your flame  
But if I could Ray I'd make you see  
That I'm sorry, that I need you here with me   
  
After lots of tossing around in bed, he finally slept uneasily.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
this is the answer :: u let your heart surgeon drive the old man to the hospital and u go accompany your potential lifemate at the bus stop. and since you can trust the heart surgeon, you can be sure he'll come back to fetch you two. yup that's it. i really lurve this riddle, it's so sweet. u and ur life mate. *sigh* so nice right? now it's radio top 100 countdown for the year hits fr 12 to 10pm.. 10 hours! now it's blue's fly by at no. dunno what.   
school's starting in two days time. how nice. mie birthday's coming in exactly 36 days. that is .. february 6th. can't wait fer the presents. and i'll be fifteen. but i wanna stay 14 ferever *cries*   
  
wish rei and kai can become real.. lurve rei 1st and kai 2nd. i like songs by sophie ellis bextor her voice's nice and her songs just make you hyper. i know it's short. but please be nice and review.  
juz tried out the michael jackson baby drop game. stupid.  
ive got average parenting skills. mwahaha. closer to me is by five. lurve it. makes mi feel so nice inside. the 'lady' in the lyrics r changed to either Ray or baby. cuz rei's not female.   
  
-ashiteru who lurves rei alot *yay*- happy new year ^^ must review. 


	10. WILY 10

im really soo unlucky. im the only one fr mie previous class who is in mie present class. and i hardly know anyone fr mie new class now so im really feelin' extremely lonely in school. and you know what? yerterday while walking to the gym with DJ and some other frens (mie old classmates) for some stupid talk, i juz broke down and cried. sometimes i just can't control mie emotions and so i cry, think i cry too easily. but im really sad. i wanna go back to mie old class. all mie other old classmates have so many pple in their class fr mie class so they can go together but im all alone!! and mie eyes were like, watering the whole time in the classroom. just hope i can make new frens soon, i dun wanna be alone.   
  
i want it to be the weekend ferever. dun wanna go to school. it just hurts too much.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Rei looked at the box. He just bought it in the afternoon. It was a pop-gun (hell i dunno what is the correct term, asked mie father and he didn't know either, said it was like a pop-gun. okay, it is a toy gun/arrow where there's a lil bow at the front and u load a lil stick with a suction pad and when u pull the trigger it shoots the stick thingy and and sticks to the wall. sth like that. im bad at explaining.) He also bought 20 of those stick thingys. He'll use it the next day.   
  
::the next day after practise and during late afternoon::  
(okay rei lives around one storey below kai)   
Boris was taking his little afternoon nap. Kai went to the window and saw Rei grinning at him. Rei signalled to Kai to move aside. Kai got confused. Rei brought up the pop-gun and shot it into Kai's window. Kai got a little surprised. The stick dropped on his bed. He picked it up. There was a piece of paper wound around and taped securely on the stick. He unrolled it. Rei had a for him.   
  
-----  
kai, missed you. can you go out now? im bored. love, rei.  
-----  
  
Kai smiled. But he soon frowned. If Boris should find out he'll be dead. He took a piece of paper , wrote something and folded it into a paper aeroplane. He went back to the window and threw it at Rei. (i guess the paper aeroplane should be able to reach rei as he's living one storey lower than kai and the planes can fly quite a distance. hmm. i really dunno o_O. just pretend it really reached rei.)  
  
Rei caught it.   
  
-----  
i can't. my grandfather got boris to watch over me. im really sorry.   
-----  
  
Rei looked at Kai at smiled. Kai looked sort of fed up. _*cute*_ He wrote and shot another stick into Kai's room.   
  
-----  
nevermind. just happy to see you. are you upset?  
-----  
  
Kai threw another paper plane.  
  
-----  
maybe. damn voltaire. it's so dead boring !!!  
-----  
  
Rei read it and remembered something.   
  
-----  
You label your clothes? your name's on your tank. tyson saw it *uh uh*  
-----  
  
Kai picked up the stick that dropped on the floor. Besides the paper, he saw a pill attached.   
  
-----  
what's that?? I do NOT label my clothes. voltaire did it to some of them.  
-----  
  
Rei shot another stick.  
  
-----  
oh i see. the pill's a laxative. put it in boris' cup of water. *lol* mwahaha   
-----  
  
Kai smiled. He'll use it on his grandfather instead. _rei's so cute_ He kept the pill in his pocket.   
  
-----  
nice. i'll let voltaire have it instead.   
-----  
  
Rei saw Kai grinning widely. He attached two more pills.   
  
-----  
two more fer you. make sure he suffers *lol*  
-----  
  
Kai kept the pills. _This is fun_   
  
-----  
love you . you're so sweet. and u said tyson saw my tank ?? OMG   
-----  
  
Kai threw the paper plane. But while it was flying, the wind blew a little and the plane turned to the side a little. And it entered the room beside Rei's. Rei frowned. _Tyson's room._ It spelled trouble. He wrote another note to Kai.   
  
--------------------  
  
Tyson was taking a long afternoon nap, chewing on the pillow at the same time. "Food..." he said in his sleep, drooling. He was dreaming as usual, when a paper plane flew in through the window and got stuck in his hair.   
  
"Ugh.. who is it.." Tyson grumbled and was running his hand through his hair. He turned round, Max was sleeping soundly. He found the paper plane in his hair. _What the hell.._ He unfolded it.   
  
-----  
love you . you're so sweet. and u said tyson saw my tank ?? OMG   
-----  
  
"WHAT ?!" He yelled, and woke Max up.   
  
"What's up Tyson. *yawns*" Max propped himself up groggily, seeing how excited Tyson had become.   
  
"Kai wrote this?" he showed the piece of paper to Max. "It must have come through the window."   
He pulled Max out of bed and rushed to the window. He looked around and saw Kai on the opposite, and saw something fly into Kai's room.  
  
"KAAAAIIIIIII !!!!" Tyson screamed.   
  
Kai heard it, and saw Tyson. _ Ooooops. _   
  
"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON" Kai could hear Tyson's voice ringing in the air, really shrill and LOUD.   
  
Tyson poked his head out of the window, turned and saw Rei's head from the other window. Max just stared and blinked. He saw Kai go back into his room.  
  
Kai read the paper.   
  
-----  
It is tyson's room !!!!   
-----  
  
Kai frowned.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
now im listening to five's let's dance. lurve it alot. the idea of flying paper planes does not belong to mi. it belongs to some hongkong movie.. dunno it's title. but the idea of shooting those stick thingys BELONG to mi and the laxative too. pls dun steal. it's illegal. rei's so naughty! haha.   
  
i feel so lazy. lyk i leave notepad unattended to surf some other stuff and come back to write say 45 minutes later. that's why everything is so slow. and i really dunno how to write out a beyblade battle. so i won't know how to write the tournament.   
  
okay i stopped in the middle . but ive gotta go. *sigh* 


End file.
